Alchemic Alphabet
by Chaos Silk
Summary: Roxis-centric ficlets. One for every letter of the alphabet, done as a side-project for Gaming Muses community on livejournal.
1. A is for Aerial

Disclaimer: I am not making anything off of this fic and all characters/worlds belong to their respective creators/companies.

Notes: As some of you may know, I've claimed Roxis for gaming_muses on Livejournal. Well, since I've been rather upset with my low word count recently, so I've come up with a little project to get back into the swing of things. It's not an original idea, using a word-prompt for each letter of the alphabet, but since I'll be writing 26 drabbles for three characters, it will pile up rather quickly. Also, links to the original journal entries are posted at Mana_Khemia_Fic on Livejournal, which I strongly encourage you to join if you haven't already.

Also, sadly I seem to be doing more writing than reading, which is what happens when I get really involved with any fandom.

0x0x0x0x0x

Prompt: Aerial

0x0x0x0x0x

"Why is it floating?" Roxis asked slowly, eyeing Jess's newest invention, a silver orb which hovered a foot above the surface of the cauldron, warily, as if it were about to explode at any moment. Jess shuffled her feet nervously, staring at the floor as she laughed uneasily. Roxis glanced at her and sighed.

"You don't know what it is either, do you?" He stated, even though it was phrased as a question. He moved out of the way gracefully as Flay carefully poked the object with a broom handle, causing its surface to ripple. They stared at it as it started to smoke –or was it steam?- and whistle like a teapot.

"Perhaps we should take it outside before it explodes?" Vayne asked, not really looking forward to helping clean up –yet another- explosion this morning.

"Perhaps..." Roxis answered, pausing as the whistle started to increase its volume. "Perhaps we should run away." He stated, grabbing Vayne and Flay –those closest to him-, by the collar and forcefully dragging them out of the workshop as fast as possible. Anna followed, dragging Jess and Nikki behind her.

As soon as the boys crossed over the doorway, the orb exploded, spattering everything inside the room with shining, multi-colored paint. Roxis slowly turned around, noting that only a few dots had managed to touch his uniform. The girls, however, were not so lucky. He glanced at Jess, hiding a snicker at her new appearance. "You created an exploding paint bomb." He sighed, not looking forward to explaining their workshop's new look to the Principal.

He'd just made Vayne do it, somehow, the silver haired one always knew how to handle these things. It must be because between Jess, Nikki and Flay, he had so much experience.

0x0x0x0x0x


	2. B is for Boredom

Disclaimer: I am not making anything off of this fic and all characters/worlds belong to their respective creators/companies.

Notes: Updates will come once a week, every week. However, updates on livejournal will happen as soon as the drabble is typed up. So, feel free to stalk Roxis's journal, CardKing_Roxis.

0x0x0x0x0x

Prompt: Boredom

0x0x0x0x0x

He would never admit it, but those days –or was it months?- before he joined Vayne's-workshop were quite possibly the most boring days of his life. Sure, Tony and Renee were –usually- less troublesome than the rest, but unless something important was going on with Vayne, they didn't have anything to do with him. It was quiet and peaceful then; he actually had time to study instead of dodging, getting involved in, and sometimes fixing the others' messes.

It was also as boring as watching paint dry, with the exception of the occasional scuffle with Vayne. Losing that fight, and getting transferred to Vayne's workshop was perhaps the most interesting thing that had ever happened to him. He was quite sure he would never regret it, even when the other workshop members drove him half-insane with their crazy schemes, endless questions and never-ending trouble making.

In some ways, he really was quite thankful to Vayne. Even if he was still just a tiny bit –no longer the seething pool it once was- resentful of the younger male.

0x0x0x0x0x


	3. C is for Careless

Disclaimer: I am not making anything off of this fic and all characters/worlds belong to their respective creators/companies.

Notes: This is my favorite so far. I'm fond of the interaction between Roxis, Vayne and Jess.

0x0x0x0x0x

Prompt: Careless

0x0x0x0x0x

"Have you ever thought about the consequences of your actions?" Roxis demanded after walking into the aftermath of yet another explosion. He scowled at Vayne and Jess, both of whom were covered in an unrecognizable black goop.

"Umm..." Jess laughed nervously, unused to having another person in their workshop who liked to come in as early as she and Vayne did. Flay and Nikki liked to sleep later than they probably should, and, as such, were never witness to the spectacular explosions that sometimes happened in the morning when she was experimenting.

"And you", Roxis continued, rounding in on Vayne. "Why do you let her do this when it always ends up like this?" The blonde snarled, sweeping his hand towards the destruction of the room, which was in an equal state, if not worse, with Vayne and Jess's clothes. This was the fifth morning in a row that he had walked in on such an affair and, to be honest, it was beginning to grate on his nerves that instead of working on his syntheses as he had planned, he had to help clean up another charred mess.

"Well..." Vayne started, fiddling with his sleeves like he always did when he was nervous. "I thought if I helped her, things wouldn't explode as much, but..." He trailed off, chuckling uneasily as he looked at the quickly drying black gunk coating the room.

Roxis sighed, debating whether or not breaking the chain of explosions was worth –possibly- losing sleep in the mornings. "What time do you usually start?" He asked, scowling as he headed towards the cabinet they usually kept the cleaning supplies in.

"Wha?" Vayne and Jess asked at the same time. He could feel their confused gazes resting on his back as he gathered supplies for the never-ending task of cleaning up the workshop.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Roxis snapped, tossing a rag at them before scrubbing experimentally at the black gunk. He frowned. Today's result seemed to be a particularly stubborn, as it didn't even fizzle when he upended a bottle of cleaning detergent he had designed especially for this purpose over it.

"Uh... Jess usually gets here at 6:30, but I try to get here a little earlier," and keep the really dangerous ingredients out of the way, was left unsaid. Roxis blinked, it wouldn't be that much of a change in his routine if he were to join them, to make sure that nothing else exploded of course.

"I'll be here at 6, perhaps between the three of us we can lessen the amount of explosions." It was worth losing that hour of quiet time in the morning, he reminded himself, if it meant that he didn't have to clean up their mess anymore. He scrubbed furiously at the gunk, smirking proudly as it melted away.

"Roxis...." Vayne paused, unsure of what to say. "Thank you." He said quietly, so softly that, had the workshop not been practically abandoned Roxis would not have heard. The older alchemist paused in his cleaning and turned to look at them, his expression a mixture between a scowl and a frown.

"Whatever." He stated, brushing off their thanks. Jess was still in a state of shock, her mouth open as she stared at him like he was from another planet. "Now, why don't you go change before a teacher sees you."

0x0x0x0x0x


End file.
